This invention relates to a rigid type endoscope wherein a rigid optic tube is connected to an ocular part in such a manner that it is elastically swingable, when a transverse force is exerted on it, in the direction of this force.
In a conventional rigid type endoscope, such as a rigid type endoscope for medical treatment and observation of a body cavity such as a coeliscope or an industrial rigid type endoscope for observing the interior of machinery and devices without disassembly, the proximal end of the optic tube is securely fixed to an ocular part.
In inserting an endoscope of this type into an object to be observed by manipulating it at the ocular, the endoscope is forced into the object or the optic tube is forced to swing. Thus, the optic tube strikes the inner wall of the object to be observed, often producing vignette or distortion, permanently bending the optic tube, or breaking the optic tube at its proximal end. Further, these troubles are hard to detect. Especially when the outer diameter of the optic tube is small, the bending and breaking tend to occur more often.